Niesa's Fate
Giltekh, Alchemist Extraordinaire, who spends his time researching new potions on the Island of Ice has received a mysterious letter that speaks of his lost love, Niesa. He is looking for players, with adventure level 90 or higher, to help him discover who sent the letter and if Niesa still lives! *This is an epic-sized quest series for all types of players level 90 or higher (though parts do require groups of players). *A new epic boss, Falgut the Slaver, is introduced as part of this quest series. *An epic alchemist potion, King of Potions Draught, is introduced on the final chapter of the quest series. This is for Alchemists level 90 and above. *New Epic Combat Allies are introduced (10 in all) that require players to defeat Falgut! Epic Items/Bosses! Speaking of Epic Items and Bosses, numerous tweaks and improvements have been made to the Epic Items and Bosses in this update. These include: Epic boss respawn times reduced to 15-30 minutes (from 60-120)! Epic Boss Changes *Lesser and Greater Epic bosses will no longer spawn with a range of levels. They will always spawn at their highest (some are even higher). *Gruk the Frigid is now a member of the Winter’s Curse faction, is larger, and has new followers. *Reklar *Terrifying Roar now does actual mind damage instead of crush. *Plague Breath debuff is now known as Plague and does significantly more damage. *Numerous changes to the health values of Epic Bosses (some significantly increased). *Fafnir’s Scorch does significantly more damage. *Surtheim is now surrounded by a Greater Aura of Flame and has followers known as Surtheim Fragments. *Rift Guardians will now ignore player rating and will drop specific Essence on death. *Valkor’s Bats will do more damage than before. *Guardians of Heart, Mind, Blood, Bone and Rage now count as Lesser Epic Bosses. *Son of Gigaroth’s followers are now known as the Son’s Shield *Avatar of Pain is now level 130. He and he followers have had their AI behavior adjusted. Epic Item Changes *Demon Flurry now has a different default arrow effect than normal bows. *Demon weapons each now have their own icon. *Bloodthorn Bow now has a delay of 3.4 (down from 4.0), boosts the Bow skill by +70 and Dexterity by +80. *Reklar’s Sash of Fury now has a 15% chance (up from 5%) of proc’ing its effect. *Demonbane Spike now does greater damage and has a 10% chance (up from 5%) to proc its dispel. *Demonskin Staff now does greater damage, has a slightly higher recycle (45 up from 41) and has a 10% chance to proc both its buff and debuff. *Demonskin Armor now absorbs 750 damage and includes Ranged attacks as well as melee. *Blood of the Myloc Queen potion now has a 30 second recycle (down from 600) and a 2.50 pre-delay (up from 1.00). The potion now gives a buff known as “The Queen’s Blood” that lasts for one hour. On death it will resurrect the player and give another buff called “The Queen’s Strength”. This second buff gives a player a 25% boost to Strength, Power, Focus and Dexterity for 30 seconds as well as recycling all of the player’s abilities, spells, and items. *Bloodthorn Bow now has a 15% chance of giving Blood Drain, a powerful but short life drain. *Demon’s Blood Battle-Axe now causes greater damage and has a 15% chance of causing Laceration to enemies. *Valkor’s Blood Sword now does slightly greater damage and has a lower delay *Bloodthorn Staff now does greater damage, has a slightly higher recycle (45 up from 41) and has a 10% (up from 5%) chance to proc Vampiric Bats. *Vampiric Bats (given from Bloodthorn Staff) now has a 10m AoE range (up from 5m) *Demon’s Fist Maul now does greater damage, has a 10% chance of proc’ing Thundering Strike. *Thundering Strike now has a 15% chance (down from 100%) of stunning the target on attack. *Demonogii now does greater damage and boosts 2-Handed Slash by +100 in addition to Dexterity. *Chaos Chakram now has a 25 delay (down from 31), boosts Dexterity by +150, and 1-H Slash by +100 (up from 30). *Cudgel of Power now boosts 1-H Crush by +100 (up from +30), Power by +150 (up from +!00), does greater damage and has a 10% chance (up from 5%) to proc its debuff. *Vargas the Bold, Epic Vendor, is now selling a weapon known as The Harbinger (Crossbowmen should be particularly interested in this new weapon!) *Drulkar’s Wrath, Volcano, Shining Blades, Dark Cyclone and Burning Archer now both recycle every 300 seconds (down from 600). *Reklar’s Tail Scale is now known as Reklar Tail Scale of Power and boosts Power/Primal by +150 (up from +100) *A new epic Tail scale, known as Reklar’s Tail Scale of Strength, is available for purchase/creation. *Dark Cyclone has been given a boost to its damage, but has heftier level/skill requirements. Adventure *Dung Pile Combat Dummy added in Kion beside Militia Barracks. It has 100 Armor and heals itself fully every 1 minute. This is just for testing different weapons damage amounts, etc. You will not gain any experience killing the mob. *Primal Roar's buff is now known as Verity. *Determined and Verity now have a duration of 1 hour. *Dragon’s Reach abilities recycle time has been reduced from 1:00 to 0:30. *Dragon adventurers now gain 24 health points per level (up from 20), 8 Strength per level (up from 7) and 8 Power per level (up from 7) *Blighted Armor, Scale, Weapons and Jewelry are rechargeable again. You will right click Use the item to consume the appropriate Recharge cell. *Sorcerer’s now gain Clarity of Thought at level 59. Clarity of Thought allows the player to give themselves a 1 hour resistance to stun/mez. *Nervous Tick now lowers Focus instead of Strength *Mace of Divine Intervention now does greater damage. *Hero’s Resolve now works with spells. *Healing Touch now recycles every 180 seconds (down from 300). *Human Magical Aptitude is now known as Magical Aptitude (both ability and buff). The ability now recycles every 120 seconds (down from 300) and has a post-delay of 15 (down from 40). *Aura of Health will now stack with other HoTs *Defender of New Trismus tech kit now correctly states ‘+ 5 to Dexterity’ rather than ‘* 5’ *Combat Training Dung Pile, in Kion beside Barracks, replaced with 5 Archery Combat Training models/mobs. Health is now triple 12.7k. *Gummy Maggots now use the correct keyword and will conflict with other delay modifying buffs. *Preeminent Acclaim (Tech Kit) will now properly stun target when using Spells. *Primal Rage crystal (augmentation) now properly triggers with Spells instead of Melee or Specials (Abilities). *Lightning Breath debuff is now known as Electrified *Shredded Armor now stacks with other armor debuffs. *Volcano spell for biped is now an arcane spell *Mental Bane (both quested and crafted versions) now do delay-adjusted damage and no longer gives a timed buff. Crafting *Spells: Stupidity and Scatterbrain will no longer conflict and fail to cast when teched with Spell: Deranged tech) *Spells: Malady will no longer conflict when teched with Spell: Bane *Relstaroth, the Lairshaper trainer, now offers a quest called ‘Lairshaping Mastery Emblem’. When you are 100 Lairshaper and 100 Crystalshaper you will be offered this quest to obtain the Master Lairshaper emblem. This quest is simply just a greet and receive emblem. Previously this emblem was only available from the Aughundell town marshall, requiring Gratitude Tokens to purchase. *Relstaroth, the Lairshaper trainer, now offers a quest called ‘Mark of the Grand Master Dragon Crafter’. When you are 100 Lairshaper, 100 Crystalshaper and 100 Dragon Crafter you will be offered this quest to obtain the Grand Master Dragon emblem. *Aughundell Town Marshall no longer sells Expert or Master emblems that are normally free from the Imperial Recognition Officer in Dalimond Tavern. These would be emblems awarded for reaching 100 in crafting schools. *Expert Dragon Lairshaper emblem can now be obtained from Solistan (free). Just greet him while joined in Lairshaping school. *Animal Hides now count as gathered and organic resources (instead of looted and technique). *Anthas root icon was renamed so it displays correctly. *Expert Primal Health formula fixed so it doesn’t require Dim essence orbs for T1 Primal Health spell. *A few sheep have been spotted grazing in the Kenaf fields on Fabric Isle. *Istarian, Browngill and Roughcap fungus have been found along the sea-side cliffs and road on Fabric Isle. *Enchanters no longer receive the Salvaging skill. *Blagarath in Dralk now sells a Crystalshaper ability, Inspire Void, and two formulas (Rift Crystal Shard, and Rift Crystals) that may interest Crystalshapers. *Dim Essence Residue will spawn on New Trismus *Grand Master Dragon Crafter emblem will now check correct requirements. *Expert Damage Crystal formula no longer requires both shining and dim orbs for T5 crystals, only shining. *Expert Essence Construction Source formula now has correct constraints to skill level. *Cedar, Sandstone, Flax, Dim Wisps and Dim Wisp Residue can now be found growing near Aughundell *A Crystal Shaper has been added to the Island of Fire *Bitterroot in Spirituous Swamp now only spawns around Tower of Spirit and land in the immediate vicinity. They will no longer spawn across the entire swamp or underwater. *Cleric’s Tower now has a Cauldron, Distillery, and Cooking Table. *New dragon animation for gathering mushrooms and herbs *Cotton Sack is now correctly tinted *All sacks can now be dyed with Weapon and Tool Dye Kits Events *Shoulder Red-Rumped Parrot is now available from Purple Cashier in Winter Festival. Thank you Miira ! *Beginner Snowball now lists as a Gadget instead of Spell in formula filters. *Level restrictions removed from all Winter Festival shoulder pets, except Shoulder Treants. Pre-order Shoulder Parrots also had level restriction removed (incorrectly added on Delta 280 - sorry about that) *Spider Head Scale, Mika and Undead Mika masks are available from Jacques the Costume Vendor in New Brommel. General *Many new icons, replacing default/generic icons. *Mahagra Trading Hall, Town Center and Small trainer shop buildings and has been decorated with furniture. Thank you Tilithia! *Half Giant Small Shops in Mahagra has been decorated. Thank you Tillithia! *Trader’s Hall in Mahagra now has a Point of Interest region around it. *Point of Interest label typo Braekis changed to Braekhis’ Camp *Point of Interest label typo Nahguk Territory renamed to Nag’huk Territory *Books decorating the Lair plot structure: Library are no longer upside-down *Teleporters play sound ambience when approached. *Bristugo and Genevia uses colored ring portals to help quickly determine destination categories. *Water surface on ponds uses a different water shader. *Spirit of Sigrun has been moved about 100 meters west of his previous location. *Statue at end of Helian’s Tomb now should cry, as intended. *Louisah Traadi now has the tag. *2 new decals for dragons (spots on body and wing) on character creation screen. *The Riddle Solver emblem renamed to Title: The Riddle Solver so that it will properly filter under ‘Titles’ in Abilities on character sheet. *Elainor McGrubben in New Trismus is once again an active Guard, has joined the Warrior school, and has a special Aura for players. *Archbishop Tomas Aqua, Bishop Adan Orlas, Bishop Ronae il’Tor now identify themselves as a member of the Clerical Order *Aura of the Ornate Chest will pulse every 5 seconds (down from 15) *Most furniture is now collidable. *Twelve (12) new wing textures for Dryads. *Fix for non-visible items and combat animations (like hand wraps) *Several NPCs within Dalimond have been moved around in order to accomodate the introduction of idle actions and also to make more sense. *Fixed the terrain around 28500, 31245 Monsters *Enraged Shining Wisps will now attack properly again. *Ul'zilgat Defiler (Fyakki) will no longer show the name of Ul'zilgat Flayer floating above their heads. You will now be able to tell them apart. *Lieutenant Acphlegm no longer uses Human Magical Aptitude ability, but instead Satyr abilities. *Rebalanced the spawns at the Forgotten Camp *Risen Sergeant uses Aegis Skeleton Chaos Warrior instead of Aegis Ghost Chaos Warrior. *A new faction of Blight Anchors, the Fallen of Rachival, has been spotted on the Frontier. *Brachina Beetle’s Acid Spray ability is now known as Acidic Spray, recycles a little faster and does nature damage. *Acid Spray’s debuff is now known as “Sprayed with Acid” instead of “Sprayed with Beetle Acid”, lasts 30 seconds (down from 70) and does nature damage. *Brachina Beetle (and other Death Beetles) now have a Necrotic Bite and a new version of Hardened Shell *Male deer (bucks with antlers) can now be seen mingling with the deer population. *Delgarath Anchor no longer counts as a Greater Epic anchor. *Adamantium Golems now properly resist mind damage. *Ancient Mummy on Lesser Aradoth now has less health and carries weapons for a Tier1 monster (instead of Tier2). *Corrupted Iron Guard Sergeant rating is now 108-110 *Fallen Plague-Dragons/warriors are now guaranteed to drop a shard when killed. *The Enslavers on the island of Draak can now be killed in any order for the Lunus RoP. *Incorporal Shift is now known as Incorporeal Shift *Shrunken Purple Weaver drop quantity increased from Min 1 / Max 1 to 2. *Shaloth the Queen has empowered her colony with greater health and power. *Fallen Plague-Dragons and Plague-Warriors now have more health Plots *Memorial Structure: Dryad, Elven, Human and Saris Cenotaph - some construction keystones and blocks incorrectly required Fitting Mallet tool instead of Masonry Trowel. *Memorial Structure: Elven Cenotaph will now show up in the plot construction list of buildable structures. *Plot guild houses has been decorated with furniture. Thank you Tilithia! *All Stone Flooring 5x15 tiles (except grass) resources now requires 20 Slate Construction Blocks and 35 Sandstone Construction Blocks (was 45/70). *Grass Stone Flooring tiles: 5x15 resources now requires 20/35 blocks (was 10/15). 10x15 now requires 35/55 blocks (was 15/25). *Journeyman Metal Construction Jointing formula now requires 500 fitting skill to scribe. *Human Medium Store will properly spawn consigner and pawnbroker when built. *Two new lair murals: Comrades in Arms, Familial Bonds Quests *(Hourly) Fending Off Grulets quest will now correctly show the quest log step to Speak to Rancher Elden. *Kerian's Quest: Learn How To Socket A Chest Scale! has been updated with new text and trigger points. *Blacksmith Quest: Make Short Work of Short Swords will now correctly display and advance quest to next step “Return to Sergeant Gaedin with 5 Bronze Short Swords”. *Multiple typos on multiple quests - Thank you all for the reports ! *Multiple quest typos fixed - too many to list. Thank you all for the support and forum reports. *Quest “The Forest Skulk Menace III” will no longer delete itself if you die before completing it. *Odd-Shaped Key and Strange-Looking Key have 3 charges. *Quest "Investigate the Abandoned Quarry" now ends before Shasses sends you to Jurixx. Quest "The Tale of Kiatar" now begins with Shasses and continues with Jurixx. This creates a better link between the two quests without leaving players "in the dark". *Quest "The Tale of Kiatar" and “Investigate the Abandoned Quarry” have had their Sslik dialog "sslikified" *Quest “Plundered Tombs: The Ritual of Eternal Rest” now tracks if you Acquire or Create the Pale Essence Orbs using the new “Branching Quest” feature. *Grammar and typo fixes in various seasonal event quests as well as T1. *Ishenar is no longer confused about his location in Cleric’s Quest 2. *The quest description for Accurate Breath I no longer directs players to the ocean. *Trigger spot for finding Braekhis’ camp in ‘Kerian’s Quest: Learn how to Socket a Chest scale’ has been changed to reflect the new directions. *Directions and Trigger spot have been updated for ‘Kerian’s Quest: Learn how to Technique a Spell’. *Fix Holy Symbols: The Tomb of Moravvis step 5 dialog *A large assortment of quests accros multiple tiers have had errors in their text fixed. (Thanks to everyone who reported them) *Quest “Tame the Cyclone” is once again available to players, this time at level 95. It no longer gives the formula for Dark Cyclone, but instead gives the spell itself. Note: This means the spell cannot be techniqued. This is a temporary situation. Speak to Iseru the Nature Keeper for more information. *(Daily) Nature’s Bastion Chough (61) and Jackdaw (66) rank quests fixed to properly count the mobs in Western Deadlands Client Features *Sleep animations for some biped races/genders *New relaxed and canine dragon sit animations (/sit_relaxed /sit_canine) *Make completed quests names / dates sortable *Support for dragon tool animations (starting with essence shaping) *Allow the use of £ and other special characters in chat *Added default greet for NPCs with action sets to further improve idle animations *Dragons can now experience the true joys of picking fresh springtime flowers (dragons have new gathering animations) *New music for peak of storms region - thank you Shawn Badolian *Add new format for ChatPromotePlayer to support chats with spaces *Juvenile Dragon Roar Emote sound *Allow guild window to sort by guild points / guild management columns to sort *Add option to character abilities tab to separate out titles from other abilities *Anyone you ignore also can’t see you / mutual ignore lists (you ignore something, and they ignore you) *Preview of new encyclopedia window (/window EncyclopediaWindow) *Increase trade limit to 30 items *Dragons have a unique sleep animation for /sleep (Thank you Racktor!) *Group size increased to 20 *Optimizations for machine distance checking to improve frame rate when accessing machines *New feature to allow temporary augmentation to provide temp ability - will be used with quests to provide cool new temporary abilities *Custom Names for Structures *Add distance to target for resources Client Fixes *Allow /emote command to specify an emote to play (instead of automatically converting to ** your character ) *Prevent IdleActions when in Trade so NPC don’t wander around while you’re trying to trade *When in Khutit form, allow equip the highest quality tool for the job to work *Fix position hopping when in situations of very high network lag / out of order packets *Adjustments to improve font rendering quality *Improve combat music playing *Fix for NPC idle movement and how they move between objects / terrain *Valkor the Impaler now uses boss music *Fix for gathering flax as a dryad and character does strange motion *Fix for window position eventually cascading off screen (if you open a lot of property windows) *Racial music will correctly play *Adjust Half Giant button text and racial ability font size in character creation *Correct vault window saving position *Better position pets when flying / offset from adult / ancient dragons *Fix golem blob shadow *Remove obsidian golem invisibility cloak *Make adamantium chest not appear in floor *Font rendering won’t pixelate when under low video memory conditions *When attempting to build a structure on plot, the structure can be planned, but then can't be built because "The position you selected is not on the plot owned by you". *When recharging blighted items, don’t reduce charge on recharge. *Fix for losing keyboard input when running another application that acquires exclusive keyboard input *Players not in range of monster (but in player's group) no longer count for damage calculations *If client gets out of synch with server for target health, force down a dead health update *Fix for crash when checking input for custom name of structure / plot *Newly created structures don’t have the proper new name *Crash when clicking some tutorial popup windows when really slowly loaded *Fix for quest list not showing duplicate quests *Fix for knowledge window products - should show duplicate products because some formula can make the same item, but with different ingredients *More animation features (turns) in idle actions *Fix so that when a quest is accepted, the available quests list shows any updates to that quest text *Fix for temp items leaving hole in equipment UI *Crash fix when logging out in middle of combat, and then logging back in really, really quickly *Fix for golem shader showing up brown on Intel video cards *Don't render players on ignore list *Further fringe cases for network port detection at startup